Cooking operations involving foods, mixtures, edibles, soups, liquids and other preparations with substantial liquid content often require a boiling step. Depending on the food composition (i.e., solid and liquid components), recipe and various other cooking-related factors, a short or prolonged boiling step may be required. The boiling temperature of the liquid component of a food substance is dependent on atmospheric conditions, the composition of the liquid itself, condition of the cookware, and other factors. Typically, the cooking operations necessary to boil such substances involve manual control and oversight of a heating input, e.g., a gas burner control knob, an electric heating element input, etc. In particular, an operator, through visual and/or auditory indications, detects a boiling condition and controls the heating input, accordingly.